WakaDays! 0309 — Birthday, Bed day, and Bad day
by oishiit
Summary: [Fanfiksi spesial untuk ulang tahun Wakamatsu] Tiga hal dalam hari kelahiran Wakamatsu. Harapan dalam birthday, energi dalam bed day, dan gangguan dalam bad day! Siapa yang akan memberi selamat pada Wakamatsu?


**A/N:**

 _ **Author who is shit**_ ini mau dedikasikan penpik spesial untuk **chara** semurni malaikat **[ Wakamatsu Hirotaka ]** yang berulang tahun—kata manga—pada hari ini **[03/09]**. Dan, pada hari kelahirannya juga dikenal sebagai **hari kasur** —lagi-lagi kata manga **.** Maka dari itu mohon _**notice**_ kalau ide cerita pasaran dan berbau kasur— **rated aman!**

 _Well, happy reading..._

* * *

 **a Oneshot**

 **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ WakaDays! 0309 ]**

— **Birthday, Bed Day, and Bad Day—**

 **Ide cerita ©oishit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Birthday]**

Lampu kamarnya sudah padam. Hanya cahaya dari balik tirai putih yang menerangi seluruh ruang. Remaja tanggung itu tengah menatap layar ponsel—tepat di sudut kanannya. Senyum se-sempurna bulan sabit pun merekah indah tat kala angka di sudut layar berubang menjadi empat buah nol dengan dua titik di tengahnya.

Ia menunggu.

Masih menunggu.

Ia masih menunggu untuk lima belas menit yang terbuang sia-sia.

Tapi, Wakamatsu masih menunggu, hingga akhirnya ketika ia hampir melepaskan ponsel dari genggaman tangannya, ponsel itu berdering. Sebuah email terpampang di depan matanya, "Nozaki- _senpai..._ " ujarnya begitu terharu. Wakamatsu yakin hanya _senpai_ kesayangannya-lah yang mengingat hari bersejarah ini.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Wakamatsu membuka surel itu tanpa berkedip bahkan senyum masih menghias wajahnya.

"Hari ini tolong datang untuk menempelkan _tone,_ " Wakamatsu berujar sesuai apa yang di bacanya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah melakukan penghapusan," gumamnya kemudian.

"Kau benar-benar perhatian sekali, Nozaki _senpai..."_

Entah untuk apa, Wakamatsu menyeka air di sudut kelopak matanya.

* * *

 **[Bed Day]**

Masih di hari yang sama, remaja pria yang baru saja—tengah—berulang tahun itu menutup mulutnya berkali-kali hingga hempasan karbondioksida melebur dengan udara bebas. Sudut kelopaknya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menunggu telepon atau email dari orang-orang yang—mungkin—mengingat hari lahirnya. Dan email terakhir yang ia terima adalah dari sang _senpai_ kesayangan dengan jumlah telepon nihil.

Wakamatsu mengeluh, "Tidak adakah yang mengingat hari ulang tahunku?" ia berjalan serampangan hingga bertemu dua pita merah dengan bintik putih. "Ah! Sakura _senpai!"_ teriaknya penuh semangat hingga pemilik nama dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya.

"Wakamatsu," guman Sakura. Ia melempar sepatu ber- _list_ merah ke lantai, lalu memakainya. "Kebetulan sekali," sambungnya kemudian. Sakura menyatukan kedua telapak kanannya, lalu memainkan jemarinya seolah sedang bermain piano. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu, Wakamatsu."

"A—apa itu, Sakura _senpai_?"

Wakamatsu mengembangkan senyumnya. Matanya berkilau-kilau seolah ada jutaan bahkan milyaran berlian yang tersangkut di sana. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama tangan mungil Sakura yang masuk ke dalam ransel, tangan itu seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ini," Sakura menyerahkan sebotol tinta kepada Wakamatsu, "tolong berikan pada Nozaki- _kun._ Kemarin dia menitip saat aku jalan pulang, karena hari ini aku tidak bisa datang ke apartemennya jadi, ku titipkan ini padamu, Wakamatsu."

"Apakah tidak ada yang lain, Sakura _senpai?"_ Wakamatsu masih mencoba optimis.

Ia masih optimis.

"Tidak," jawab senior yang sangat lengket dengan _senpai_ kesayangannya itu.

Ia menyerah.

Rasa kantuk karena tidak tidur semalaman membuatnya tidak konsentrasi saat belajar. Saat jam pelajaran berganti, dengan malas ia menuju ruang kesehatan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk. Matanya masih tak bisa terpejam, ia masih memikirkan betapa menyedihkan dirinya karena tak seorangpun yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Wakamatsu melenguh. Matanya menerjang udara kasat mata yang menembus pada plafon putih. Ia mulai terpejam dengan bantuan angin yang masuk lewat jendela. Namun, bahkan angin tak dapat mebuatnya terlelap.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

Atensi kesunyian telinga Wakamatsu tergantikan oleh sebuah suara gaduh. Suara itu sedikit berat namun khas seorang perempuan. " _Sensei,_ kau lebih baik istirahat saja," kata suara itu lagi.

"Kau juga, jangan banyak bergerak."

Kini Wakamatsu menangkap resonanse yang lebih lembut.

Wakamatsu membuka matanya, dan menemukan seorang perempuan tanpa kaos kaki tengah terduduk di samping tempat tidurnya. "Oh! Kau bangun rupanya, Waka!"

"Seo _senpai..._ " lirihnya. Dari semua rasa sedih yang melingkupi harinya kenapa ia harus dipertemukan dengan orang yang bahkan membuatnya semakin tak bisa tidur. "Dimana _sensei_?" tanya Wakamatsu sedikit heran, karena ia yakin senior monsternya itu tengah berbincang dengan guru mereka tadi, bahkan ia mendengar suaranya.

"Aku hanya sendiri di sini—ah tidak, berdua denganmu," jawabnya asal. Seo masih membalut engkel kirinya. Kaki kanannya terjuntai menyentuh lantai.

"Tapi, tadi aku—"

"Itu aku."

Wakamatsu hanya diam. Ia terduduk dengan sila tak sempurna, ujung-ujung tumitnya saling menyentuh. "Apa kau tidak percaya?" Seo memutar kepalanya hingga bisa menangkap wajah polos Wakamatsu, anak itu menggeleng halus. "Ah, tapi aku sedang malas memakai suara perut lagi." Seo berdiri dan berjalan dengan mengangkat kaki kirinya. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang, kaki-nya berayun asal, dan ambernya masih melihat junior berambut ungu plum yang memancarkan aura murung. Ia berdehem pelan, lalu bersenandung dengan lembut.

 _ **Brak!**_

Ranjang itu sedikit berdecit.

"A! Dia tertidur!"

* * *

 **[Bad Day]**

Gaya pakaiannya _necis_ —rapi dengan padu padan yang _ciamik_. Dengan mengaitkan tas sekolah di bahu kanannya ia berjalan seraya mendengar alunan musik dari _earphone-_ nya. Surai ungu plumnya sedikit berantakan namun, tetap tertata.

Hirotaka Wakamatsu, berjalan memasuki kereta yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ia masih bisa duduk dengan tenang dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya—lagu yang di lantunkan oleh lorelei klub paduan suara. Wakamatsu mengambil _smartphone_ dari saku, ia membuka daftar lagu yang tersimpan dalam ponselnya. Begitu ia menemukan lagu yang ia cari, jempolnya dengan segera menekan layar empat inchi itu, dan dengan sebuah keajaiban ruhnya menyebrang ke dunia lain.

.

.

Kepala ungu plum itu bergerak dinamis tak mengikuti kehendak sang empunya. Sesekali ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Bahkan ia terangguk-angguk tak jelas, tapi pada akhirnya kepala ungu plum itu berakhir pada sandaran yang lumayan empuk—hingga memberi kenyamanan luar biasa.

Dalam tidurnya yang terasa singkat ia mulai menautkan kedua alisnya. Ada yang salah dengan penghubung pararel diantara dua dunia yang tengah ia lewati. Ia mulai mengerjap dan berusaha membuka matanya. Pria enam belas tahun itu hanya menemukan satu baris bangku yang di isi oleh tiga orang penumpang. Ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya, "Oh, kau bangun rupanya, Waka," seru seseorang di sisinya. Suaranya sangat familiar di telinga anak kelas 1—G di Roman School itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan,

"Seo _senpai?_ " Wakamatsu sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia masih di posisi semula, "Tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku, _senpai_..." gumam Wakamatsu kemudian seraya menarik-narik kepalanya dari bahu Seo.

"Cih! Padahal kau sendiri yang meletakkan kepalamu di bahuku." Gadis bermata amber itu melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Wakamatsu.

"Maaf," lirih Wakamatsu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Seo _senpai,_ " panggilnya.

"Hm?" Seo masih menatap ke depan dan berusaha menguatkan konsentrasinya.

Wakamatsu menggerakkan tangan kirinya dari pangkuan, ia menuju lawan bicara yang berada tepat di sisinya, "Kembalikan juga _earphone_ -ku."

"Lagu ini," Seo bergumam, ia melirik atap gerbong kereta yang bergoyang dengan halus, "benar-benar buruk sekali!"

"Kau yang tidak punya hati memang tidak akan mengerti, Seo _senpai._ " Wakamatsu ikut menatap atap gerbong, dan Seo mengalihkan atensi ambernya kepada pemilik mata sejernih air. "Hanya lorelei dari klub paduan suara saja yang memiliki suara seindah ini," sambung Wakamatsu. Kini, pandanganya teralih kepada amber yang berkilatan penuh semangat.

"Bisakah..." Seo membulatkan matanya, "...kau mengatakannya satu kali lagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Birthday, Bed Day, and Bad Day—**

 **[End]**

 **A/N :**

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita singkat Wakamatsu yang agak-agak miris ini. Jadi, pada akhirnya nggak ada yang tahu kalau Wakamatsu ulang tahun!

Tolong maafkeun author, kalau-kalau subjudul dan isi-nya tidak sesuai. Tapi, intinya mah begitu :3

Sekali lagi, Habedeh Wakamatsu!

Tuh author nya ngucapin, kalian nggak nih?/nggak nyampe juga sih.../yaudah nggak usah aja/

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca spesial penpik **WakaDays! [0309]—Birthday, Bed Day, and Bad Day—**


End file.
